Lord Slug's clan (Dragon Ball Series)
Slug's Demon Clan is a group of demonic fighters led by the Super Namek Lord Slug. Overview Lord Slug began traveling across outer space after he matured on Planet Slug (in the FUNimation dub, he was exiled from Planet Namek), organizing an army to assist in the conquering of further planets. His forces make their debut in the film Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, where they visit Earth, attempting to transform it into a pseudo-spacecraft (known as a Planet Cruiser) by freezing its atmosphere and using it as transportation. The henchmen who work closest with Lord Slug are Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha. Countless other soldiers who appear to be of the same race as one member of Dodoria's Elite also serve as grunts in Slug's army; however, these soldiers have a relatively low power level, as Chi-Chi demonstrates by beating two of them to protect Gohan. Aside from Gyoshu, Commander Zeeun, Kakuja and a number of grunts who Slug himself kills at various points of the film, Lord Slug's henchmen are slain by Piccolo and Goku. Wings is killed by an Energy Wave to the face, Medamatcha is punched to death and Angila swallows a deflected Mouth Energy Wave. In the final battle with the Super Namek, Goku kills Slug with a Spirit Bomb. Members of Lord Slug's Demon Clan also appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Members * Lord Slug * Commander Zeeun * Angila * Wings * Medamatcha * Kakuja * Gyoshu * Footsoldiers Other Media * Future Warrior 2 (while training under Lord Slug in Xenoverse 2) Video games Lord Slug, Commander Zeeun, Angila, Wings, and Medamatcha are playable characters in the Japanese only arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the fourth promotional movie for Dragon Ball Heroes, Lord Slug and his clan (without Zeeun) are shown attacking a planet inhabited with mushroom-like creatures. Some low-class grunts together with Wings attacked the population, only to be stopped by Froze. While Medamatcha is defeated by the Saiyan Hero Beat, Lord Slug himself is stopped by Super Saiyan Goku. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Elder Kai confirms that Lord Slug's clan is an army of Demons that had conquer a number of worlds. Slug himself confirms his army is comprised of demons, even saying it is a shame the Future Warrior is not a demon while they are training under him. However if the Future Warrior is a Majin, Lord Slug will be pleased when he realizes they are one of those legendary demons revealing he is aware of the planets destroyed by Majin Buu in the past which causes Lord Slug to welcome the powerful Majin into his army, as he realizes it will be more powerful with such a powerful demonic being under his command. It is also mentioned that their invasion of Earth from Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug occurs in an alternate timeline. Though Lord Slug is fully aware he is a Namekian, he still considers himself to be a demon in Xenoverse much like how King Piccolo did in Dragon Ball. While the Future Warrior is training under either Lord Slug or Turles, it is shown that Lord Slug's Clan and Turles Crusher Corps. has formed an alliance of sorts, though it is shown that this alliance is one of convenience for both sides as both Turles and Lord Slug plan to eventually get rid of the other in order to remove the competition. For example, Lord Slug hopes to use his alliance with Turles in order to get his hand on the Fruit of the Tree of Might. Trivia * Lord Slug's footsoldiers look similar to one of the Frieza Soldiers, as well as to one member of Dodoria's Elite. Also, Pui Pui and Babidi's Majin Soldiers wear uniforms very similar to that of Lord Slug's minions. * Gyoshu and Kakuja are the only members of Lord Slug's clan that do not appear in Dragon Ball Heroes or any other video games. This is most likely due to the fact that they aren't fighters. Gallery Category:Factions Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Factions